


Stupid Canadian Winters

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Series: Tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m Jonathan by the way. Uh, but, anyone who brings me coffee can call me Johnny.” Johnny smiled, taking a long swig of his coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Canadian Winters

**Author's Note:**

> I am just writing AU's because I saw a post on Tumblr about AU's and I couldn't help myself.   
> This AU is: stuck-in-an-airport-because-the-flights-were-SO-VERY-delayed-and-it’s-like-two-am AU   
> The post that I found these AU ideas from can be found here: http://frostlawyer.tumblr.com/post/76546759677/obligatory-aus-i-really-want-post

“This sucks” Johnny groaned, looking up from his magazine for the thousandth time to check the clock. He found that it was now 2 in the morning and his plane was supposed to leave 5 freaking hours ago. The young man sitting across from him looked up and sighed.   
“Sorry.” Johnny mumbled and went back to his magazine.   
About 15 minutes later, Johnny heard a cough. He looked up to find the young man that was previously sitting in front of him was now standing next to him holding two coffees in his hand. He held one out to Johnny. Johnny raised an eyebrow curiously at the man and took the cup from him.   
He inhaled the scent of coffee and sighed contentedly.   
“You are honestly a saviour.” Johnny told the guy, who was again seated across from Johnny.   
Patrick shrugged, hiding a smile behind his coffee cup.   
“I’m Jonathan by the way. Uh, but, anyone who brings me coffee can call me Johnny.” Johnny smiled, taking a long swig of his coffee.   
“Patrick.” The man replied, leaning across the space to shake Johnny’s hand.   
“Is your flight delayed?” Johnny leaned back in his chair, placing the magazine underneath his chair.   
“Is anyone’s not?” Patrick replied, running a hand through his own hair. “Stupid Canadian winters.”  
“Hey. Our winters are not stupid.” Johnny mock chided, smiling.   
“Didn’t realize you were Canadian.” Patrick didn’t seem too upset though. “My apologies.”   
“Eh. I hate them too.”   
“Now I _know_ you’re Canadian.” Patrick chuckled.   
“If you aren’t, why are you here?” Johnny questioned.   
“Not by choice.” Patrick grumbled.   
“Obviously.”   
“Layover.” Patrick said simply. “I was in Buffalo.”   
“Buffalo. Nice.” Johnny nodded.   
“I have an important thing tomorrow, or should I say today, that I need to be home for.” Patrick sighed.   
“Well it doesn’t look like it’s going to be letting up soon.” Johnny sighed.   
“You from Winnipeg then?” Patrick asked.   
Johnny nodded. “I’d drive home if I wasn’t scared that I’d die in the process.”  
Patrick chuckled and Johnny’s felt a warm feeling in his stomach.

A flight attendant came by to tell Johnny that his flight to Chicago would not leave until nearly 10 am and that, if he wished, he could get a hotel room, free of charge. She stopped to tell Patrick something and Johnny tried his hardest not to listen while he packed up his things. When he looked up again, Patrick was looking at his phone.   
“Is your flight here?” Patrick asked, shoving his phone into his jacket pocket.   
Johnny shook his head. “Nah. I’m going to get a hotel room. My plane won’t be here until 10 ish.”   
Patrick’s eyes lit up. “You’re headed to Chicago?”   
“Yup. You too?” Johnny hoped the answer was yes.   
Patrick nodded.   
“This might be weird…” Patrick started.   
“What?”  
“Do you want to share a room? I wouldn’t mind.”   
Johnny considered this for a heartbeat before saying “Sure.”

They discovered that the hotel was not located inside the airport but across the street and down a few blocks.   
“I am not dressed for this.” Patrick muttered, reluctantly stepping out into the blowing snow.   
“Hang on.” Johnny bent down and opened up his bag, pulling out a big winter coat. He handed it to Patrick.   
“Really?” Patrick asked, taking the coat.   
Johnny nodded and Patrick wasted no time pulling it on.   
Together, they walked down the street towards the hotel, Patrick muttering something about ‘crazy Canadian robots’ and Johnny would not have been surprised if Patrick was talking about him.   
They managed to book that last room there, which was great except for one thing.   
Johnny pushed open the door and bit his lip.   
“Uh Patrick?” Johnny turned to look at Patrick who was looking at his phone. “There’s only one bed.”  
“Well then.” Patrick replied, walking closer to Johnny. “Guess we’ll have to share.”   
Johnny nodded, a bit shell shocked at Patrick’s nonchalance.   
Patrick asked for the bathroom first, which Johnny immediately handed over, wishing he could take a picture of the smile on Patrick’s face. While Patrick was busy in the washroom, Johnny closed the curtains and changed into a pair of UND sweats and an old workout t-shirt that read “Sioux Falls Stampede” which he must have stolen from TJ’s drawer.   
Patrick stepped out of the washroom, a pair of ‘London Knights’ sweatpants hugging his smaller figure with a shirt that read “TEAM USA DEVELOPMENT.”   
Johnny walked closer to him to examine what he was wearing. “Team USA development?” He asked.   
“Yeah. I played that last season. Now I’m with the Knights. Uh, hockey, this is.” Patrick explained.   
Johnny nodded. “You must be really good.”   
Patrick shrugged and Johnny thought back to the airport. “Why were you wearing a suit in the airport?”   
“I told you, I have something big to be in Chicago for today.” Patrick reminded him.   
“But what?”  
“Meeting with the Blackhawks.”   
Johnny’s eyes widened. “Me too.”   
“What?” Patrick asked.   
“I play hockey at UND.” Johnny told him, gesturing to what he was wearing.   
“That’s really cool.” Patrick told him, breathing a sigh of relief that he was going to know someone at this meeting.

They each took a seat on the bed, Johnny ordering room service while Patrick called up the Blackhawks, explaining the situation.   
“They say it’s ok.” Patrick told Johnny, hanging up the phone. “They’ll meet with us tomorrow.”   
“Then I guess we’ll just have to be roomies again, eh?” Johnny winked.   
“Canadians.” Patrick muttered, putting on a scowl. He was secretly ecstatic. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you liked it :)


End file.
